


Paint Fight

by CCaptainRex



Series: Clone War Shenanigans [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, paint fight, painting gone wrong, the 501st boys needs to have more fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCaptainRex/pseuds/CCaptainRex
Summary: In Rex's defence? He'd say this was all Cody's fault - After all, it was him who pointed out that the ships in the 501st didn't have art on the sides like other troops did.Yep, it was 100 percent Cody's fault that he, and the hanger bay, was covered in paint.
Series: Clone War Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866286
Comments: 10
Kudos: 109





	Paint Fight

In Rex's defence? He'd say this was all Cody's fault - After all, it was him who pointed out that the ships in the 501st didn't have art on the sides like other troops did. Yes, it was Cody's fault he (and the hanger bay) ended up covered in paint. You see, most squadrons had some art decal on the side of their landing craft. Art wasn't a trait taught to the clones, but some of them were gifted enough artists to make the paint jobs look good. In the 501st? None of them could draw to save their lives, and their armour was often painted by others, not them. 

But Fives and Echo had taken it upon themselves to add some sort of drawing to one of their landing craft, much to the dismay of their brothers. "Should it be like, us? Clones?" 

"General Plo Koon's is of him and his troopers. Should we do that?" Rex watched as Fives ripped open a paint can and some splattered on the ground. Today was one of their rare days off in between battles and gave them just enough time to brainstorm something to put on the ship. 

"What if we do the numbers? 501st?" He hears someone call out 'Boring' and watches Ahsoka jog up with a shit-eating grin, and it all went downhill from there. Because wherever Ahsoka was, chaos followed. 

"Draw me! I'm the mascot, obviously." Everyone glances around at each other before settling on Fives and Rex could see Fives weigh his options. 

Say no, and get his ass kicked, or say yes and regret it. "I was thinking of something more inclusive? For everyone?" Ahsoka glared at him but didn't punch him, which was a good sign. 

"It's got to be blue," Is all Jesse adds. 

"Well no duh, it was going to be bright pink." Fives bites back with, and Rex's gaze turns to a shiny who sits on a crate and watches from afar. 

"You, trooper!" He looks up startled and stands to salute. "At ease - What should we paint?" Rex pushes himself off fro where he leaned against the wall and joins Fives, Echo and Ahsoka. 

The trooper placed a finger to his chin, tapping as he thought. "Why not just a blue helmet or something?" 

"Not bad - A blue trooper?" Ahsoka flips her sabre in hand. 

"With a blue lightsabre." There's a collective murmur, like that could work but there's also something missing. "Should we include Skyguy and Obi-Wan?" 

"Why don't we all draw something," There's a snicker from Hardcase that makes him reword that. "Why don't we all draw something appropriate and go from there?" 

There are not enough paintbrushes for all of them, and that's where the trouble starts. Fives paints the blue trooper while Echo puts "501" in big block letters at the front. Ahsoka is doing...something, he's not sure what, and Hardcase keeps asking for her brush. The first paint splatter hits Fives square in the visor and Ahsoka put a hand over her mouth like she didn't just plan to do exactly that. The next lands on Ahsoka's dress, and she gasps. "Fives! How dare you," She accents her words with another flick of the paintbrush, and Fives dodges it and it lands smack in the middle of Rex's chest, not covered by armour and just in blacks. 

There's a deafening silence across the hanger as Rex takes Echo's paintbrush and aims it at her. The troops can stand to have a little fun and break every once and awhile. "Oh, you're on!" 

Having a paint fight in a hanger bay has not been their brightest idea. The ship they were trying to decorate gets covered in blue and white spatters, and there's streaks of paint across everyone's faces and armour. The shiny, who'd yet to have a design was now effectively named 'Splat' due to the fact his armour was absolutely covered in paint. Hardcase got the upper hand and managed to smear paint all over Echo, who in turn took the brush to draw a smiley face on his back while he wasn't looking. Ahsoka kept trying to get him, and he'd keep spraying paint back at her.

"What on earth are you doing?" Obi-Wan's voice fills the air and everyone freezes. Ahsoka hides her paintbrush behind her back with a smile, and the others follow suit. 

"Sir," Rex salutes. "We're decorating the ship." 

"Are you sure you aren't decorating each-other?" He takes one look at Splat and tries to hide his smile, and Anakin appears at his side with a huff. 

"Come on, Snips, you had fun without me?" Obi-Wan swats his arm like a disappointed mother and Anakin just smirks at him. "What? It's just a paint fight, Master, there's nothing wrong with that." 

Obi-Wan clicks his tongue with a sigh. "You're going to wreak havoc on the custodial crew, that's for sure." 

"They've dealt with worse." Anakin reaches up and touches the side of the landing ship, hand coming away with blue paint. "So, was there a plan for the design?" 

Ahsoka starts describing the idea when she catches onto what Anakin is doing as he reaches up and smears blue paint with two fingers over Obi-Wan's forehead, who swats at his hand with a scoff, before grabbing the paintbrush from Rex and splattering paint across Anakin's robes. 

Suddenly, their little paint fight took in two more Jedi, and the stakes are raised as they use the force to scoop up paint and chuck it at the rest of them. Rex dodges another splatter and grabs Echo by the shoulders and holding him in front like a human shield. "As your superior, I demand you take all paint-blows for me." 

"That is unfair, sir!" Echo wouldn't, in any given situation, disobey direct orders. He can see the battle going on in his head, whether or not to protect his captain or turn on him. Lucky for him, but unlucky for Rex, Ahsoka sneaks up from behind and smears paint on the top of his head, which was going to be hell to get out of his hair. 

"Haha! Ambush!" Ahsoka doesn't gar far before he runs his hand along the ship and gathers up paint and chases her with it, managing to grab her arm and spread it downwards. "Aw, Rexster, why-"

"Payback," They turn at the collective shout and watch as Anakin tosses a glob of paint at Obi-Wan and gets it all over his robes, and Rex sees the mature part of Obi-Wan disappear as he lifts up the paint can and dumps it over Anakin's head, getting it everywhere. Skywalker was soaked in blue paint and Ahsoka was crying laughing on the ground beside him. 

"Alright, paint fight's over." Anakin wiped at his eyes and mouth. "I'm going to get you back for that one, Master." 

Obi-Wan just laughs and wipes his hands on his robes. Tup, seemingly unaffected by the paint war coughs into his hand and points towards the other side of the ship. "Mural's done." 

No one took Tup for the artistic one of the group, but the image on the other side of the ship was good. It was a battlefield and a cartoon-y depiction of all the clones were fighting droids, him at the front blasting the head off a commando droid, along with Ahsoka (drawn extra short) Anakin (with even longer hair) and Obi-Wan (who was negotiating with a dead droid). It spread out across the whole side of the ship, and in the back corner were all the shinies, including Splat, who's armour on the mural matched that of the paint-stained armour he wore. 

"You drew this, Tup?" Anakin sounds impressed and still irritated. If Rex thought getting paint out of his hair was a pain, Anakin had it ten times worse. 

"Yes, sir. Figured I'd capture everyone in the action." Jesse slaps a hand on his shoulder with a smirk. 

"Impressive." Tup just reaches and pulls his fingers away from his shoulder. "What?" 

"You slapped paint on my shoulder, didn't you?" Jesse doesn't have time to answer before Tup is chasing him around with a perfect handprint on his back and vengeance in his eyes. 

See, Rex would blame Cody for this, he was the one that planted the idea. Or maybe Fives and Echo. Definitely Ahsoka. All he's saying is it isn't his fault. The next week, however, when Obi-Wan walks into the conference room and gets covered with paint, head-to-toe? It was all Anakin. 

And Ahsoka. 

And Rex, who had to lug a full paint can down the hall like it was nothing. 


End file.
